The Rub Down
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Kikyou finds something new about the hanyou, Inuyasha, every day. But this time round it’s a little more heated. Let the fun ensue. [Lemon]


**The Rub Down**

**Kikyou x Inuyasha**

Rated: M (Lemon)

AN: A little Fun I dediced to write. This is what I call a ficlet.

**Written By: LC**

**Summary: Kikyou finds something new about the hanyou, Inuyasha, every day. But this time round it's a little more heated. Let the fun ensue.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters, but they are quite fun to toy with

* * *

Kikyou sat watching the clouds as she always did when ever she managed to catch a small break from her duties as a priestess. Every so often, she would feel an aura floating around near her but she didn't mind it. No, she knew who it was and had to hold back a chuckle when ever she heard a faint curse in the wind.

It was something she realized a little bit ago that the two of them did. Whenever she was alone from the village and sat quietly up on the hills near the forest, he would pop around to see if she noticed him. Of course, she always did. But that didn't stop him as he tried over and over again to elude her senses.

"Inuyasha, you do realize that I know your there." She stated calmly as she brushed a bit of grass from her kimono. Another curse rang out before there was a light thud behind her.

"Keh. It wasn't like I was hiding or anything. You were just everywhere I went." Oh, like that was possible.

"I see. Did I also go to the springs while you were bathing? I didn't think you bathed."

His jaw fell open as she insulted him. She giggled.

"I do to!"

Kikyou tilted her head as he came around to give her a glare.

Though they both knew she was merely toying with him, the priestess couldn't help but push it a little more.

"You're always in a tree cursing or hunting other demons. I've never spotted you once going towards the springs, but only found you lurking while I was bathing."

The hanyou's face lit up as he stuttered over his words. "I did not peek! I'm not a pervert."

Kikyou smiled as she hid a small blush herself at his reaction. "Never said you were Inuyasha. But you just admitted to me you were there."

His face burned even redder at that. She tricked him!

"What is this? Pick on Inuyasha day?" He huffed but Kikyou gave him a beautiful smile that he couldn't help but warm to. Patting the grassy ground beside her, she silently asked him to join her.

He sat down as he folded his arms over his chest. "I've never peeked…on purpose." He said after a long while. Kikyou was a bit surprised by the confession.

"I believe you." She said quietly as she watched him from the corner of her eye. His ears twitched, listening to the sounds around them. She bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to tweak the adorable things. For some reason they always drew her to wanting to touch them. Why? She hadn't the faintest idea but couldn't fight it away.

Twitching again, she couldn't help herself any further.

The priestess reached up toward his head and started to rub the pad of his ear. Inuyasha instantly jumped at the feeling but started to fall into her hand as she worked on the triangular appendage. "Does that feel good to you?"

Inuyasha could only growl in satisfaction as she rubbed the base and ran her forefinger up to the tip.

She giggled again, surprised at how placate he'd become just by her ministrations to those two little ears that always begged her to touch them.

If she'd only known, she could have done it whenever he was irate toward the villagers.

Slowly, he started to lower himself until he was laying his head in her lap as she worked her other hand on the other ear. The second his other ear was touched his foot started to twitch.

"My, you really do like this." She murmured, eyes wide with surprise at how relaxed he'd become.

She noticed how friendly he started to get. Rubbing his face against her lap, she held back a gasp when he brushed against her intimately. "Inuyasha?"

He growled and nuzzled between her legs. Her hands stilled.

The hanyou however continued to rub his face against her.

Knowing very little about hanyou's sexual preference or for that matter anything dealing with sex other than knowing the opposite genders, Kikyou was clueless as to what he was after.

Cheeks burning, she tried to pull away but couldn't when his clawed hands held her still. Kikyou couldn't really say she was appalled by his actions. No, if anything she was getting heated under her kimono robes as he continued to brush against her.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this out in the open." She said breathlessly as he nipped at the juncture of her legs before picking her up into his arms. "Inuyasha!"

But he didn't seem to hear her as he took off into the forest.

Without another word said, Kikyou realized where he was taking her.

The hot springs sat behind a boulder that hardly any of the villagers went to for fear of any demon or foe attacking them. Kikyou didn't. She went there whenever she could to cleanse herself of any bad or negative energy after slaying demons and spirits.

Just as she thought no one was around as Inuyasha placed her down and started to attack her neck. Kissing and nipping his way down her body, he stopped at her bosom and inhaled.

She had such a sweet fragrance to her. So natural and yet alluring all at the same time. He glanced up to look at her eyes to see if she feared him and his actions.

What he found amazed him beyond belief. Instead of seeing possible hatred or fear, he only found lust and passion in her warm depths. He almost moaned at the thought.

Kikyou leaned forward without warning and started to take off his haori, making him balk. She was just as aroused as he was!

Even though her demeanor was determined, he could catch the whiff of nervousness that was still working in his own body. He smirked, giving her a toothy look as she laughed.

Being a hanyou, he'd never seemed to stop surprising her with his actions. But to her that was something she cherished as she kissed his lips. Inuyasha moaned and tackled her tongue making her join with a moan of her own.

They battled, testing each other's defense before Kikyou felt his hands pulling at her clothing. She didn't hesitate as he pulled down the top, bearing her perky breasts to his burning eyes.

Leaning down, he captured one small bud into his waiting mouth and suckled. Kikyou moaned, her fingers swimming in his silver moonlight hair until she found the pearl of pleasure. Rubbing each side, she worked a good rub against his left ear making him grow desperate to taste her skin further.

He pushed her back on to the ground and tackled the remainder of her clothes until they were peeled from her skin. His hand ran up her thigh, making little shivers run up her body until he stopped at the small patch of hair between her legs. Eyes rolling in the back of his head at the smell of her arousal, Inuyasha dipped his head down until he could tease her.

Kikyou didn't know where or how he learned it the technique to make her toes curl but then, it didn't really matter as she felt herself come for him. He chuckled darkly as he continued to work his tongue against her folds, slipping a finger inside and pumped it.

Oh Gods, if she'd had only known he would pleasure her like this every time she touched those ears; there wouldn't have been any room to do her duties. She gasped when she felt something sharp nip her sensitive nub.

"Mmm, you taste good." He murmured when she came again, filling his mouth. It was difficult to even breathe.

With each breath she took, there was that musk scent of what they did. Just as she thought he stopped when he pulled back and didn't move, Kikyou felt him pick her up.

"Where are we going?"

"To bathe." He said simply as he approached the hot spring.

Of course what she hadn't counted on was Inuyasha jumping in while still holding her into the deep end of the spring. Oh, he was going to pay for that one as she sputtered water.

The dark chuckles drifted over her as Kikyou finally managed to get the remainder of the water out of her lungs.

"That wasn't amusing," she coughed lightly as she brushed back dark drenched locks from her face.

"Yes it was." Inuyasha continued to snicker. This time, Kikyou growled as she drove her hand down toward him. She heard him squeak as she grabbed his prized possession in her hand. It felt odd and yet extremely intriguing. Without meaning to, she squeezed lightly and was rewarded with a low moan from the hanyou.

"I see. It seems I found two things that make you weak." Running her finger over the shaft, she felt him tremble under her touch and before she could test to see if he would like the same done to the tip, he grabbed her and grinded himself against her.

Holding on tightly around his shoulders, Kikyou gasped as she felt his groin rubbing against her already sensitive entrance. It was sweet torture.

He could feel himself getting close to the edge and it was damn near blinding. So close to just ramming himself inside to her tightness, Inuyasha tried to control his inner need and put the woman's needs before his own. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he thrust two fingers into her and pumped hard in fluid motions. Kikyou dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt him continue to work her until she came.

Everything hazed as she felt spasms run amuck throughout her lower region.

The hanyou simply watched her facial expressions contour in sheer ecstasy.

Actually, he'd never seen so many different expressions from the priestess in the time he'd known her.

It was definitely exhilarating.

He yelped.

Kikyou had already come down from her little bit of heaven and was grasping him once again in her hands, this time with more force. Placing the tip of Inuyasha near her womanhood, she locked eyes with the amber eyed man before her. Never in her life had she felt so much pure bliss and it was all because of him.

Without another thought, she impaled herself on his shaft, crying out as she felt her maidenhead break at the force. Inuyasha, completely out of breath and a little surprised as well wrapped his arms around her petite frame and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles at the base of his spine as she moved experimentally while being filled. It felt extraordinary.

She'd never done anything like this in her life – Inuyasha started to work their hips together bringing himself in and out of her – but she knew she'd do it again that was for sure.

As they worked a steady pace, finding different ways to work their hips while stroking any area that needed to be, Inuyasha heard a cry telling him that the woman in his arms was getting close and he was just a few steps behind her.

With two quick thrusts, Kikyou screamed out in release. Her body shuddered as she clenched herself to Inuyasha's chest while he continued. On an angle, he thrusted, hitting Kikyou in the sweet spot which dragged her orgasm out longer as he crashed, feeling his own this time.

It was a jolt to his system as everything around him shifted and he felt the most godsend feeling pour over every sense.

Muscles ticked in his arms as he felt Kikyou clutch to him. It was damn near unbearable and his knees were close to giving out.

He felt sweet kisses pouring over his neck and shoulder. Kikyou kissed her way up his jaw until she reached his parted lips. Enjoying the taste of him, she darted her tongue into his waiting mouth and heard a moan vibrate against her lips.

"If this is the way you bathe," she breathed, trying to catch her breath a little as she continued "I wish to join you every time."

Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed her back as he eased their bodies under the water until it was shoulder level. "Then I guess were going to be quite busy in the water." He cupped a breast, flicking a finger across the tip of her nipple. She moaned.

It looked as if Inuyasha predicted the future.

The priestess turned her body around so her back was to him. The hard pressing groin against the small of her back confirmed his prediction. Indeed it did look as though they were going to be busy for quite some time.

She was caught off guard when Inuyasha slipped himself inside her from behind.

Inuyasha smirked as the woman in his arms moaned out at the feel of him filling her to the hilt.

He was definitely going to be taking many baths from now on; that was for damn sure.

An arm reached up, rubbing an ear into a small feminine hand, nearly killing him.

Oh yeah, definitely many many bathes in the near future.

Fin


End file.
